Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by colour-pencills-kity
Summary: In which Nico's strictly Christian parents find out he's gay and ask Percy to help. Needless to say, Percy's not very helpful. Especially not when Nico's had a crush on him since forever. Consisting of: That Church AU, Nicercy, and awkward, moody Nico mom
1. Temptation

**A/N: So I wrote this and stuff. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**disclaimer: I most definitely am not Rick Riordan, and don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Lead Us Not Into Temptation

* * *

Nico seriously hopes he hasn't noticed yet.

Nico's sitting with his hands folded beneath his bible, the heels of his black "church shoes" repeatedly abusing the ends of his fairly uncomfortable pants. He's definitely listening to the message. Of course he is, it's about like forgiveness and happy Jesus-y stuff. Nico's eyes casually flit from the projection showing the bible verse to the slightly pink shade of tongue that flashes on red lips before disappearing. Nico licks his own lips in response.

Occasionally the slight bile rising in his throat at the slick voice of the pastor, undermined with a layer of kindness then a sort of steely persuasion, scrapes at his esophagus and tempts his tongue. It's a sort of bitter reminder of his inevitable journey into the burning pits of-

Shit.

He definitely noticed there. Nico forces his eyes away from him, heart pounding in his throat and breath coming out from his nose. After a few moments, he dares to glance up, quietly clearing his throat and adjusting his already straight tie before returning his gaze to his original target.

Nico's one hundred and twenty five percent sure he's not staring at the ethereal being sitting approximately five feet away dressed in a deep blue tux and edible sex, and he's not quite sure when he decided sex was an article of clothing but that boy wears it like it was custom made for him, skin tight and bones deep.

The pastor says something about sinners and human nature. Nico can only hear the blood pounding in his ears as long fingers run through sleek black hair, the contours of muscles in arms pulsing slightly against fabric, and green eyes reflect the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Fingers trace the contour of a relenting mouth, swallowed by full lips and outlined by the moist tip of a tongue, running damp through stray hairs to flatten and contain them.

Nico swears as he lets out a quiet sound of approval that's somewhere between a groan and a drowning man's last gasp for breath.

Boys like Perseus Jackson should be illegal.

* * *

Nico swears fate hates him with a burning passion. He's not really sure if he managed to piss her off somehow in another life by pulling out all her roses or something stupid like that, but she seems to have some strange vendetta against all things Nico.

Like Percy Jackson for instance.

And maybe the whole devoted Christian thing isn't enough to satisfy fate and,okay, Nico gets that. But did he really have to be straight as a fucking telephone pole and have a brilliant, intelligent, and athletic girlfriend to top it off? And did he really have to be charismatic and perfect and outgoing and friendly and beautiful and did Nico mention perfect? And, above all, does he really have to be the guy who has to bend Nico back into the straight little boy his mother loves so much?

Because seriously. Fate has a horrible sense of humor.

As of now, counseling from Percy is having a sort of opposite effect.

"So, what did you think of the message today?"

His grin is like the fucking sun.

Nico says something about love and repentance, eloquently summarizing it as "the same fucking shit", and tries not to notice the slight rise of Percy's shirt. He's changed from the tuxedo into a loose fitting t-shirt and khaki shorts, and the slight v of his navel desperately begs to be touched.

Percy's smile doesn't even falter, and he begins to ask about Nico's week. Sometimes Nico wishes he would just cut to the chase and start casting out demons or whatever it was that people did to flip people's sexualities.

Percy tries to say something when Nico interrupts.

"You know you can't fix me, right?"

Percy pauses for a moment, the white of his teeth flashing in the sunlight as he nibbles at his lower lip. Nico can practically hear the gears (or seaweed?) whirring in his brain as he considers what to say. Percy decides on:

"What do you mean?"

Nico narrows his eyes.

"I mean, Jackson, that I can't turn it off like a fucking light switch. And probably never will. So you might as well _stop trying."_

Percy grits his teeth for a moment before he smiles again, that warm like summer and calm like the sea smile, and Nico wonders if he'll finally do it. If he'll finally explode. Because Nico's pretty sure dealing with a hopeless delinquent with a penchant for dick really isn't what Percy signed up for, and even Percy has to have a breaking point.

"God can do anything, Nico. You just have to trust him. But if you really don't want to change, I'll be okay with it, because it's who you are. But I'll continue to pray for you, because you matter to me. Does that make sense?"

_Of course it doesn't fucking make sense! You were supposed to get angry at me and punch me or something stupid like that. Then we could both get out of this black hole._

Nico just nods and closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, Percy looks a bit satisfied with himself.

Percy grabs his hands and Nico's breath hitches. Percy's are warm and calloused, the rough parts of his palm rubbing against Nico's pale knuckles and causing him to shudder.

"Let's pray, yeah? It helps, I promise."

Nico acquiesces, bowing his head and closing his eyes, and tries to memorize the lines of Percy's hands as they meld with his own.

* * *

"So, are you coming or what?"

Leo Valdez, Nico's kind of sort of but not really best friend calls out from his car, curly hair practically bouncing with excitement.

"Will you just give a man two seconds to put on his clothes?"

Nico has bad memories of waking up in his boxers to find eighty people at his door, invited via a certain fiery pile of trouble.

As of now, he's heading to a party at Jason Grace's house. His parents are always out on business trips, so his gargantuan house is free for use about three seasons of the year. Leo always promises hot guys. Nico remembers how well that turned out last time: its a bit hard to hide the fact that your gay when you're hard on the couch with your hand down another guy's pants as your parents look on in horror. _What did we do wrong? _He remembers. Tears and angry shouting both came in large amounts that night.

Nico dresses up a bit anyways; whats the harm in looking good for a couple of hot guys? Nico pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt he doesn't remember buying that's just tight enough to hinder his breathing a bit. He pulls on his aviator jacket and rushes out the door.

Leo always rambles on the way to parties.

"So, see any guys you like lately?"

Nico grimaces at the question but answers anyways.

"Nah, same one as always."

Leo gives a laugh.

"Your mystery lover right? Does he know you go to _church?_ I mean its kinda hot, you know, _forbidden love _and all, but with parents like yours that's gotta be a turn off."

Even Nico has to give a grudging smile at that.

* * *

See, Nico should just start expecting things like this to happen. Especially with fate on the enemy team.

Because the last thing he needs today is Percy Jackson standing there with his head bopping to the music and a drink at his lips, when Nico's looking for a quick fuck to take his mind off, well off of _Percy Jackson. _

He groans when he sees him and tries to sprint out the door, but he soon feels Leo's hand dragging him on to the dance floor.

"Come on! Seriously Nico, you can't stand in the corner and get drunk at _every single party. _You gotta wait till your like at least forty-five and forever alone."

It somehow really didn't come unexpected to Nico that Leo would be a party animal. He manages to pull away from the twerking mess eventually, but before he makes it to the door, and hand grabs his shoulder. He didn't memorize the curves and bends of it for nothing.

Percy laughs when Nico jumps about three feet above the ground and shrieks.

"Fancy seeing you here Nico."

Nico hopes the dark lights hide the red of his face.

"Will you just leave me alone? Christ, its not like we're in church or anything, you don't have to pretend to be friends with me."

Percy gives a strange smile that sends a feeling like fingers crawling down Nico's spine, and leans in to whisper in his ear.

"You're right, Nico. I don't want to pretend to be friends with you anymore."

Nico tries not to feel the twisting feeling in his chest at those words.

"Fuck off then. Seriously, don't you have other people to bother?"

Percy's smile only widens, slowly approaching Cheshire Cat status.

"I'm not quite sure you know what I meant. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me during the service. I'm pretty sure we both want this."

Nico hesitates for a moment before the full force of what has just been said slams into him like a train.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about!"

Percy's smile stays, and Nico has to remind himself not to stare at his lips. His breath is close enough to feel, moist and hot against Nico's ear. His lips brush against Nico's cheek as he pulls back, and Nico is _sure_ he's going to press his lips against his own, when suddenly his green eyes widen and he backs away.

Percy seems the embodiment of a deer in the headlights. His eyes are almost comically large and tinged with fear, and his lips open slightly as if in shock.

"I am so sorry, Nico." His voice is trembling a bit, and his words come out as a rush. "I shouldn't have-"

Percy rushes away, disappearing into the crowd.

Nico touches his own lips, pressing into them in mimicry of the ghost kiss.

He is so fucked.

* * *

**A/N: I cant believe I just wrote this. Anyhow, I'm pretty sure this will be anywhere from three to five chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**A****/N: Hello! I was planning to make an update within the week, but it seems that my teacher's don't think I have a life. Even if that life consists mainly of staring at a computer screen for hours on end. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Nico doesn't like being afraid.

Its a sort of tingling feeling that sends his heart pulsing and the blood pounding against the walls of his arteries. His hands twitch and try to grab on to support, and his eyebrows furrow as his mind sends itself into overdrive. His body is overtaken by the high of adrenaline, and his thoughts pile and discard each other as they rush to the forefront, screaming how each of them is more important than the last.

Fear is weakness. Fear is terrifying.

Nico isn't afraid right now though. Really, he isn't. If anything, its a stupid thing to be afraid of.

Because right now, Nico's terrified of meeting Percy Jackson again.

More than anything, Nico wants to punch a wall. He can still see the lights of the party in Jason's house flashing in his mind, can still see the sharp juxtaposition of bodies writhing on the dance floor, can still hear his heart beating in his limbs. He can still feel the need to shove Percy Jackson against the wall, and kiss him long and sweaty and sweet. He wants to feel the clash of teeth and the brushing of their noses, Percy's salty breath infiltrating his lungs and replacing his own.

Nico's afraid because he's not afraid. Not afraid of the consequences, of whatever hell is waiting for him after his death, not afraid of Percy's reaction or even his own inevitable doom. He's afraid because he wants Percy more than anything he's wanted before. And that's dangerous.

* * *

Sooner than later, its Sunday again. Nico begins to feel like all days lead to Sunday.

The service starts at nine thirty, but Percy always arrives ten minutes late, and Nico waits with bated breath.

He starts to worry when his phone's time says nine forty five and Percy hasn't sauntered in yet, hand in hand with Annabeth and a huge smile on his face.

He pretends he doesn't have a near panic attack in the next five minutes, and is only saved by Percy's presence (_finally) _gracing the room.

Nico really wishes Percy looked as shitty as Nico does right now.

Nico practically didn't sleep last night. Bianca always complains that he takes everything too seriously, over thinking actions, accusing others, holding grudges, and acting like eating that last piece of chocolate is a crime worthy of decapitation. Percy is no exception. Nico had tossed and turned, considering all his possible motives and future actions. _Did Percy actually like him? What about Annabeth? Wasn't Percy Christian? Was Nico just an easy, desperate one night stand? Or was there more?_

As per usual, these thoughts descend into just Percy's lips, or the prominent bone of his navel, or the gentle curvature of his spine in contrast to the tensing muscles of his back.

All he got as a reward for his deep pondering were even deeper hollows in his eyes, messy hair, and a pounding headache to boot.

In contrast, Percy's practically _glowing_ with normalcy and his usual slightly devious yet still somehow cheerful expression. His hand is gripping Annabeth's loosely, and Nico tries not to wince at the wink he sends her before he sits down, grinning widely at Annabeth's shy yet somehow still irritable expression. Nico's heart twists at how loving they are, at how _perfect_ their relationship is. He twists his hands into the leathery binding of his bible and tries to focus on finding the verse the pastor had just told them to turn to.

Why did pastors have to find verses in books like Nahum for goodness sake? Nico didn't even know that book existed.

He eventually gives up and begins to zone out again, only to find that he's staring straight at Percy, who, as usual, seems to be oblivious to all of Nico's weekly observations. Nico's mind flashes back to the conversation they'd had only a few days ago, but some part of him refuses to look away.

Nico watches transfixed as Percy leans over and kisses Annabeth on the cheek, and then the lips. She only whacks him in the head and points at his bible, but the pink of her face gives her away.

Nico makes a choked sound that reverberates through the near silence of the room.

As usual, approximately the entire church turns to stare at him. He tries to ignore Percy's concerned expression as he excuses himself and rushes out the door.

* * *

Nico hides in the bathroom for the rest of the service, but he's forced out when its time for his weekly meetings with Percy.

The air feels a bit too heavy, and Nico focuses on the worn toes of his dress shoes as Percy audibly swallows and tries to speak for the first time in the five minutes they've been sitting there.

Nico opens his mouth, because the silence is slowly ripping through him and he can't stand it anymore.

"Look, I-"

"I'm really-"

Percy and Nico's eyes meet, hopeless expressions painted across both their faces as their hands still, frozen in gesture.

Percy's the one to start laughing. Nico doesn't follow suit. He only crosses his hands and tries to ignore the twitching of his lips as they try to force themselves into a grin. He really doesn't have the time or emotional stability to find this amusing right now.

"What were you going to say?" Nico holds up a warning hand when Percy immediately opens mouth. "I don't want apologies. I want an explanation."

Nico's voice comes out more amiably than he had expected.

Percy opens his mouth again, before closing it and leaning back in a passive position of defeat. Nico can see his jaw working under his skin before Percy inhales deeply.

"Look, Nico. I-I get what this looks like. And I'm sorry. I really am. It wasn't ever supposed to happen. It was a mistake, and I completely regret saying whatever it was I said to you the other night. I was drunk, and stupid, and-I'm sorry. Look, okay, I prayed and begged for forgiveness-for both of us, and I know that you-no we, can change. I have Annabeth and-"

Nico shoves his chair over and doesn't hear the bang until hours later, when he's reevaluating the events of that day.

"I don't want to hear you're fucking excuses. Tell me what the fuck happened a few nights ago, or don't say anything at all." Nico runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Shit... I really can't deal with all this anymore."

Percy's eyebrows have furrowed up again, which Nico knows is a sign of his concern, but Nico's so far gone he barely sees it. Percy's lips are pursed in thought, and his eyes flicker from the floor to the ceiling, not meeting Nico's eyes. Nico stares at the ceiling and tries to blink out the tinge of tears in his eyes, not wanting to look at Percy; perfect, sociable, beautiful Percy, lost for words and drowning in guilt.

"I-I volunteered to help you, you know. Your mom wanted Chiron to mentor you, but I'd always thought you were something different. I'm not-I was never pretending to be friends with you."

Percy's voice cuts through the silence softly yet sharply.

Nico doesn't say anything, just keeps counting the lights in the ceiling and breathing as deeply as he can. Percy continues.

"I-I thought that I could make you better. But I only ruined you...and I'm sorry for that. That's why I've already told your mother that..."

Percy stops talking like his lungs have failed him, interrupted by the sharp interjection of silence.

Nico tries to say something intelligent back, an insult, or a retort, a flippant refusal to accept what Percy has just said. Instead what comes out is a slightly hurt and confused:

"What? What are you doing?"

Percy looks back at him for a moment before blurting out the next few words:

"I told your mother that I'm quitting because you can't be fixed. And that I can't be your counselor or whatever anymore. I-I'm only harming you. You never seem happy when you're here, and the more you stay here the more frustrated you seem. And then I had to go and fuck it all up. I just-I can't do this anymore either Nico. We're both falling into temptation and I care about you too much to let you do this to yourself."

Percy looks up at him, as if seeking approval, and its all Nico can do to stop from pushing him against the wall and punching him hard across the face. He's practically just heard Percy confess his desire for him in his indirect way, and consequently _blame himself for everything._

"_What the actual fuck?" _

Percy sighs and makes a desperate expression.

"I won't bother you ever again, just, tell you mom it was my fault that I couldn't help you. I shouldn't have ever even taken you up...I should have known I would only mess this up."

Nico feels the need to throw something, preferably one of Percy's body parts, at the wall.

"You-you-I can't even..." Nico sputters incoherently, trying and failing to convey even a single logical thought. Not that Percy's doing much better.

They stand there, drowning in silence and half invisible sentences.

Nico thinks the stupidity of it all is suffocating.

Percy is once again the one who breaks the silence.

"I-you won't believe me, but I really am sorry. I-God will give you the grace and patience to find someone who you really love, and I hope you'll be happy with them. For now, all I'm doing is paving you're way to hell...and I can't let myself do that."

Nico makes a low sound in his throat and clenches his fists.

"Do you know what would really make me happy right now?" He pulls the pressed collar of Percy's button up against his own chest and can already imagine his fist flying across Percy's face. Because seriously, the idiot is so self-righteous and seaweed-brained, he seems to think everything wrong with Nico's life is suddenly his fault.

His fingers clench and unclench, breathing hot and erratic as his lungs pulse, observing the surprise and slight fear on Percy's face, and-

Nico surprises even himself when, instead of a pounding in his fingers from breaking Percy's nose, he receives a soft noise of surprise as he mashes Percy Jackson's lips against his own.

* * *

**So yep. Next update will likely be within a week or two. Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Testing

_**Look who's still alive! I'm so sorry about the extremely delayed update! I've been ridiculously busy. I can't make any promises about when the next update will be, but I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible. Thanks for anyone who's still sticking with me after this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The first thing Nico notices is that Percy tastes like _boy_ and the sea. His breath is salty and fresh, like ocean breeze on a burning hot day, like inhaling the beach and the sweetness of the sun. His tongue is sour and sweet, his lips chapped. Nico feels like he's melting down to his toes and building himself up limb by limb as tingling flows through his fingers, his veins, heat that leaves a burning in his skin and a deep weight on his chest.

The next thing he notices is that he_ just kissed Percy Jackson._ And, at first, he's stuck between pinching himself and shrieking like a ten year old girl. Then he nearly stops breathing from panic as his brains catches up. He has a moment where he feels like he might as well go die (and he's in church anyways, doesn't that count as martyrdom?), because _holy shit. H__e just kissed Percy Jackson. _

Before he can even react, Nico's suddenly pushed back and he's staring at Percy's slightly panicked eyes, his hands on Nico's shoulders and his breathing harsh. Nico's the first one to say anything.

"I-"

_I'm sorry for kissing you. _

_I'm sorry for being such a failure. _

Nico begins to realize there's nothing he can say that can fix this. He clenches his fists and feels his chest tighten, trying not to reach out to touch Percy's face, before realizing this will probably be the last time he'll be able to.

Percy just stares at him, with his hands shaking and his heart beat pulsing in the veins of his neck, when suddenly, he's gone.

Nico watches as the door creaks to a close and the sound of Percy's shoes squeaking against the linoleum floors fade away.

* * *

Nico thinks its ironic that church, aka his one way ticket to heaven, has essentially become hell.

Its suddenly made of awkward staring and half formed greetings, mutual eye contact (in the worst sense), and a faint feeling of nausea. True to his word, Percy has talked to his mother and Chiron as well, and is no longer counseling him.

Its resulted in Nico waking up on Sunday's paranoid and trying desperately to convince his mom that he's the first victim of some limb-losing, organ-failure causing, throwing up rainbows epidemic that is _definitely _spreading through some third world country, and Bianca generally feeling the need to bash his head against the wall for making them late _again. _

Its caused Leo (and even Jason, who has started showing up more) to notice something's up.

Nico's tried to get over this. He really has. Its been a month now, since the kiss, since everything went to hell. And he's sure he can, because he's gotten over worse, right? He tries to remember when his father left, tries to remember how he had coped, how this is all just a ridiculous amount of teenage drama compared to the real issues in the world. When he closes his eyes and tries to sleep with this reassurance, darkness still doesn't come.

The words won't stop echoing in his head: _Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination. _He's an abomination. If he had been a girl, would Percy have loved him? He's suddenly struck by the images of Percy's warm smiles at Annabeth, at the almost sickening happiness written in volumes across their faces, their laughter. Nico's heart sinks painfully.

Leo tells him after Nico has an especially rough night:

"You look like complete shit. Like even shittier than you usually look."

Nico thanks him in a grumble and Jason throws him a glare before directing his attention back to Nico.

"Whats up, man? You look like you could need some sleep."

Nico says something about midterms and tries his best to pull it off as the classic teen angst and identity crisis he's pretty sure he should be (or is) going through.

Jason makes a sympathetic noise and Leo just bounces in his seat before he offers to take them all out for ice cream as a way to "turn that frown upside down.''

Nico orders deep blue raspberry sorbet and pretends he's over this and can move on.

* * *

Nico met Percy on a dark day, the kind where moist fog kisses skin and clings like a presence and the sun is erased by stains of shadow across the sky.

If anything, it was a crappy excuse for an entrance and something Nico would prefer not to talk about right now. Which is why it really pisses him off when his mom uses it _again_ as a way of shutting him up, out of mortification or guilt he doesn't really know.

"Nico, you don't have a choice."

Nico groans and runs his fingers through his hair, trying not to make eye contact with his mother's pleading, if not incredibly irritated, gaze.

"Your father...I think they've...I need to go. Nico, please, don't make this more difficult than it has to be. Bianca will be with those Hunter girls-"

Nico rolls his eyes. Bianca had joined this feminist club at her school that was so politically active that each time those signs and screaming mobs of people made it on the news, Bianca practically Disapparated in a whirlwind of DIY t-shirts and posters.

"-and I don't want to have to abandon you all alone at home. _Mi caro_, he's your friend, isn't he? And he goes to the same school as you. His mother's already agreed and I don't know how long I'll be gone for. And you can't forget..."

And here it comes. She's going to mention the time. _That _time.

"Okay, okay." Nico hears his voice rush out, slightly panicked. "I get it. I'll go pack my things."

Mrs. di Angelo breathes a sigh of relief and kisses Nico on the cheek, before calling back to him on her way to the door.

"You have an hour to pack. Suitcases are in the living room."

* * *

Nico's mother has, so far, wisely avoided the topic of why Percy is no longer counseling him.

Nico was really hoping she would avoid it for longer than this. Sure, car rides are ideal places for small talk, but this could escalate rather quickly and Nico doesn't want to see where its going. Especially when he's going to be staying at Percy's apartment for who knows how long.

"So, _mi caro, _what did you do to the poor boy?"

Nico freezes up for a moment. "I-what?"

His mother tuts disapprovingly. "His reasons for stopping the counseling were less than convincing, and I was _so sure, _it couldn't have been him. Percy's always been _such _a humble and selfless young man and I'm sure it was helping. I was sure he would be able to lead you back to Christ. Don't you know that's the only way for you to be happy, to have joy? There is a sort of love only God can give you, that you won't find in this life. After the first session...I had been so sure."

Nico breathes shakily. "I-I don't know. Percy-Percy probably has things to do you know, helping out Annabeth with the kids, you know. He-he doesn't have time for a charity case like me."

He doesn't even try to hide the bitterness in his voice, even though he knows Percy's told him otherwise.

Nico's mother simply nods, seemingly unconvinced. "The two really are adorable, so loving. Truly, it is not good for man to be alone. I am sure it was God's perfect plan that led them together. Don't you think, Nico?"

Her eyes are slightly narrowed, testing, and Nico suddenly remembers that she was the first to suspect, the first to suspect and the first to find out. About him, everything wrong with him. He breathes in deeply, before trying to use his most casual voice, though a cold feeling trickles its way uncomfortably into his chest.

"Yeah... Yeah, they're just perfect for each other."

Mrs. di Angelo hums, and Nico's stomach drops as they approach the Jacksons' apartment building.

Nico feels like he's walking towards his execution.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading!  
**_


End file.
